


my past affects my present actions which affects others'

by 3cto8iologist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Carrying, Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: I am not weak.Even if I am, I won't show it. I am strong and scary and not scared.But, strong people need to be saved sometimes too.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	my past affects my present actions which affects others'

**Author's Note:**

> THERES NO ROMANCE BUT MIOANJI IS SO GOOD, I LOVE THEM.

Stupid.

That's how I'd explain everyone in my life.

The air in the pharmacy felt unusually cold. I guess my legs and arms feel cold because I'm not wearing my kimono, instead pajama shorts and a matching shirt. I shiver as I pick up the drug from its shelf.

The label read "Cyanide" of course a pharmacy in a killing game would have poisons. I'm not surprised. I struggle to open the container. 

after a few frustrated tries, I throw the plastic bottle on the ground and watch it roll to the edge of another shelf as I start to cry.

it's so stupid.

Why when I want to be poisoned, I can't? Isn't that unfair?

So many times I was scared to eat my food in public or accept food from anyone that's not my immediate family, but now that I want to be assassinated, it won't happen?

I don't want to live with these stupid people anymore, the stupid bear, stupid bunny, stupid poison bottle, stupid, stupid, stupid!

I fall onto the linoleum floor, curling into a ball with my knees to my chest. It hurts to cry, I don't want to cry, I want to leave.

I don't want to be in a killing game, I don't want to go home to mom and grandma, I want to leave. 

I thought that Hope's Peak would be a nice escape, I don't even like my talent, but that would be fine because I would be safe and I might be happy. 

I'm not happy. I feel awful, I'm scared, I'm desperate, I feel so fucking stupid.

"Who's in there? Hello? Are you planning a murder?"

Stupid voice from a stupid girl.

I clear my throat, attempting to sound like I wasn't just crying, "Fuck off, 2007, go back to bed!"

Ibuki follows my voice to the aisle I was sitting in. The normally peppy teen looks worried as she scans the floor and sees the cyanide.

"Is Hiyoko ok? You don't have to kill anyone, you know?"

"I'll kill you if you don't leave me alone."

She giggles, " No you wont, Hiyoko loves Ibuki too much. Why are you really here? "

She will say something if I tell her. I'm not telling her, she'll betray me.

"Just planning a murder like you said, was gonna kill the crazy guy in love with Hinata. He deserves it."

The much taller girl gives me a concerned glance, finally sitting down next to me. I sniffle quietly.

"Hiyoko was crying, Ibuki has cried a lot since coming here too. She's scared, is Hiyoko scared too? "

"Isn't everyone? We're in a killing game, any of our classmates can try to kill us so we have to be scared. Who wouldn't be scared?"

" Ibuki doesn't like people knowing she gets scared, she thinks if she stays happy then it will give them hope."

"I don't care."

" Ibuki thinks... Hiyoko doesn't want people to know she's scared, just like Ibuki. Why? "

I sigh, letting my knees down and folding my arms over my chest. 

"I am not scared, I am not weak."

She knowingly nods her head, "You're not weak, Hiyoko. You're really strong."

Why is she saying this stuff? It's so stupid.

" Yeah, I know. "

She puts a hand on my shoulder. My small, skinny shoulder, so small compared to her.

"Can Ibuki hug you?"

" Fine, if you need one so bad, dumbass. "

I begrudgingly put out my arms, she wraps me in her long arms and -

"Why are you picking me up!? Put me down! I'm not letting someone else kill me! "

I kick and hit her, her grip is strong. She won't let go. I- I can't die, I wasn't going to kill myself! I knew I was too weak to open it! I knew I couldn't and that's why I tried! I can't die! She can't kill me!

I sob pathetically, not giving up on my attacks to her.

"Ibuki isn't going to hurt you. She just wants to hold you, ok?"

I pant and huff after spending all my energy on hitting her.

" Wh-what? "

"Hiyoko needs to calm down, alright? Ibuki is gonna carry her around until she falls asleep and then she'll put her in her bed! So, just relax."

Why is she doing this? It's so stupid.

"F-fine." 

She readjusts so that she's carrying me bridal style and starts walking out the pharmacy doors. The cold air isn't too much different from inside, but is still enough for me to cuddle into the taller girl's upper chest.

"Where should we walk?"

" Um, just around I guess. This is so stupid. "

She walks down one of the paths with me in her arms. She's really warm.

"Hey Hiyoko?"

" Yeah? "

"Let's make a promise, promise me you won't try to die. Promise to try to have hope, you'll get out of here. "

I can't guarantee either of those, but she seems like she needs to hear this.

"You can't die either, ok? WE'LL get out of here. As long as you're alive, I'll have hope, I promise that. "

"I won't die, we're going to get out and we're going to be strong together! And... Friends?"

I furrow my brows, looking down at the ground moving behind us as she walks.

Why does she want to be friend with someone as mean as me?

" Fine, we're friends. "

"Yay!" She does a happy jump, I cling onto her out of fear she'll drop me.

"Tch, almost dropped me."

" Nah, I would never drop you, you getting sleepy yet? "

I want to stay with her though. I don't want to sleep.

"Yeah, I guess. "

"We should head back to the cabins then, right? "

Not yet. 

"Maybe, hey Ibuki?"

" Yeah? "

I bite my lower lip nervously before blurting out, "I don't want to be alone, p-please spend the night in my room! Protect me!"

She chuckles, "Ibuki will protect you!"

It's so stupid... 

I smile as she carries me back to my room.

She's so stupid, but so nice, so strong.

"Thank you."

" No problem, we all need someone to be there for us when we get scared. It's ok to be scared."

I know that now.

I'll survive with you Ibuki, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now imagine hiyoko seeing ibuki dead.


End file.
